tareasnormalseisfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Primer Año
BIENVENIDO A LA PÁGINA DE TAREASNORMALSEIS WIKI DE PRIMER AÑO. REVISA VIEJOS CONTENIDOS AQUÍ. 'Actualmente contamos con' Historia: 55 artículos (aprox.) Geografía: 18 artículos Biología: 16 artículos Ed. Cívica: 9 artículos Lengua: 8 artículos Matemática: 7 artículos Act. Prácticas: 1 artículo Inglés: 1 artículo Nota: En esta lista se incluyen los artículos sobre trabajos escolares o información, no cuestionarios ni avisos de pruebas. Historia Portal:Historia Lo que vimos en Historia en cada uno de los trimestres 1er Trimestre: La Historia, los primeros hombres y las primeras culturas, el origen del hombre y sus diferentes explicaciones, la prehistoria, los primeros homínidos. Las primeras civilizaciones, la formación de las primeras ciudades y los primeros estados, la agricultura. Egipto, Mesopotamia, 2do Trimestre: Fenicios, Hebreos, Asirios, Caldeos, Persas, Creta, Civilizaciones Cretense y Creto-Micénicas, Grecia. 3er Trimestre: Roma, Imperio Macedónico, Edad Media. DESCARGAS: Audios Historia Prueba Final: 'http://www.megaupload.com/?d=FKW4BCTI ''El siguiente archivo es un archivo RAR. Deben tener instalado Winzip o Winrar en su computadora para poder abrirlo, probablemente lo tengan. Hacen doble click, y se abre una lista con los archivos. Con hacer doble click en ellos se abrirán. Si quieren sacar los archivos del Winrar, y tenerlos aparte: 1) Cierren el WinRar. 2) Hagan click derecho en el archivo (HistoriaPruebaFinalPrimerAño.rar). 3) Hagan click en " Extraer en HistoriaPruebaFinalPrimerAño/ ", si su Winrar está en inglés aparecerá así: (Extract to HistoriaPruebaFinalPrimerAño/) 4) Esperen unos segundos, y luego tendrán en el escritorio una carpeta llamada " HistoriaPruebaFinalPrimerAño ", ahí están los archivos. '''Para ver los temas del año entrá al Portal de Historia Matemática Temas viejos y actuales Clasificación de los triángulos según sus ángulos Clasificación de los triángulos según sus lados Propiedades de los ángulos de un triángulo Biología Temas viejos y actuales Laboratorio Aparato Digestivo Aparato Respiratorio Respiración Celular (hasta lo del profesor Cuadrado, el resto no lo tengo) Lengua Temas viejos y actuales Gramática Predicativos Cohesión El fin El dragón Recuerdo Perdido Circunstanciales Género Periodístico Oraciones (para practicar) Geografía Temas viejos y actuales Primer Trimestre Equinoccios y Solsticios Elementos de la esfera terrestre Coordenadas Geográficas Meteorización Oceanos y Mares Segundo Trimestre Diversidad Ambiental Tercer Trimestre Población Actividades económicas primarias, secundarias y terciarias Problemas a escala global Recursos renovables y no renovables Materias primas Problemas a escala regional Problemas a escala local Desarrollo sustentable Cívica Temas viejos y actuales Primer Trimestre La Libertad Las normas morales, jurídicas y las reglas sociales Ética y Moral La Ética (Segundo Trabajo) Cultura e identidad cultural Segundo Trimestre Los derechos en nuestra constitución Los derechos y la ciudadanía La Constitución y los derechos Deberes Constitucionales Garantías Constitucionales Tercer Trimestre Derechos humanos Constitución Nacional: Autoridades de la Nación Derechos del niño Golpes de Estado, Estado de Sitio, el retorno de la Democracia La Constitución Nacional: Su vigencia, el Estado de Derecho y la alteración del Estado de Derecho Más de la Constitución Nacional Derechos para grupos con necesidades espciales Igualdad y diversidad cultural La Discriminación Actividades Prácticas Glosario Inglés Primer Trimestre Uses of CAN, CAN'T, MUST, MUSTN'T Some/Any, There is/There are Countable and uncountable nouns Vocabulary Ice cream flavors School Subjects Parts of the house Furniture Segundo Trimestre Vocabulary Food: Vocabulary Tercer Trimestre Camps Vocabulary Sports: Vocabulary Categoría:Primer Año